Drabble Without Words
by Chiizukeki
Summary: ¿Me gusta o no me gusta? ¿Quién dice que lo más difícil es el amor no correspondido? Para Melochin es más complejo saber qué quiere. ¿Será Ryou lo que quiero? Quizá, quizá...


**Capítulo Uno. "Without Words"**

No supe exactamente cuando fue ni tampoco el cómo ni el porqué, pero, si alguien llegara a preguntarme estas incógnitas de alguna manera, razones no harían falta.

Ignoro desde cuando conozco a Ryou, ignoro también cómo nos hemos hecho amigos, no prestaba atención a sus cualidades ni a las cosas que hacía, ¿para qué? Todos hacemos lo mismo, juntos.

Pero ahora simplemente no sé. Todos admitimos que tiene un lindo rostro, pero hasta ahora se ha vuelto peculiar para mí; es adorable, con aditamentos o no, lo es; así muchos pudieran decir que es porque lo usa o cómo se tiñe el cabello, pero no lo es, eso ya es parte de él, como una obra de arte de colores vibrantes y algunos opacos, con adornos perfectos. ¡ah! Qué incómodo, ¿desde cuándo pienso yo de esta manera? Es culpa de Ryou, porque es por él y para él.

Quizá fue pasar tanto tiempo a su lado trabajando y jugando; bienvenido a mi casa, bienvenido en los grupos que compartimos, bienvenido en mi vida. Porque me divierto con él y Ryou conmigo, ¿no es eso obvio? Todos nos divertimos juntos, pero la alegría entre nosotros dos es sólo nuestra, única.

Jamás he pensado así de él, ¿cierto? Melochin, tú no eres así, ¿o sí? ¿Acaso es así con todos los amigos que tienes? No, ni con los 'especiales', pero cuando supe que Ryou estaba en la línea entre 'ellas' y 'ellos'... ¿Lo pensé? ¿Lo consideré?

—¿Podría gustarle?

No juzgo la homosexualidad, más de una persona me he topado así, incluso hago insinuaciones como mofa, pero Ryou...

—¿Hay posibilidad de que yo te guste?

Esto me tensa, no soy alguien que se inquiete, pero si yo le gustara... no me molestaría... No, no quiero pensar en esto ni en lo que pasaría, porque no saldrían estos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Pero, ahora, cada toque es personal, cada sonrisa y su mirada de dulzura. Ahora sus palabras tienen un sentido oculto y sus facciones un sentimiento que no sé, pero probablemente es que me quiera.

Esto sólo está en mi cabeza, ¿verdad? ¿Podría gustarle? ¿Se me insinuará?

Quizá sólo soy yo...

Quizá, lo que creo de el, sólo son las cosas de mí por él.

Ryou, ¿qué harás? Porque me gustas, porque te quiero.

¿Vas a corresponderme? ¿Te enojarás?

No, no lo harás. No te podrías enfadar...

Entonces, Ryou, ¿qué harás cuando te tome de los hombros, te mire a los ojos y a tus labios, cuando no piense en otra cosa mas que en besarlos, y en lo mucho que te quiero? Cuando te lo diga... Cuando lo haga...

Compruebo que tu boca es muy dulce, tal como creía, o quizá más, quizá es la ternura que tienen tus labios. Y aunque no es como me lo imaginaba porque no has correspondido, sé que no es porque te disguste este beso, ¿Cierto? Sólo te sorprende, como yo de mí al tener el valor de hacerlo.

No creas que es un juego, porque te quiero. Te lo estoy demostrando. Y si no puedes sentirlo, debes saber que mis manos tiemblan mientras sostengo tu cintura porque tengo pena, y también tengo miedo.

No me rechaces, ¿Está bien?

Ahora que lo sabes, ¿Qué harás?

Ryou...

Borra esa sonrisa, me haces sonrojar.

* * *

Adsasdsadsadadasdsadsds *Merokichi Spamming*

Bueno, cosas caguais deszszszu neee, Este es nuestro debut haciendo fanfics de cosas lindas y totalmente ajenas a todo lo que nos rodea 8D.

Éste es un capítulo(One-shot, Drabble) de una serie de 3 Capítulos, cada uno con su propia temática y diferente punto de vista. Es algo soft y la verdad muy tierno que da diabetes. 8D

Los personajes principales son Ryou(Ry )&Melochin, odorites (bailarines) de Nico Nico Douga.

¿Por qué escribir de ellos? No hay ningún maldito fanfic de ellos. Eso es todo.

Idea original: Merokichi  
Escrito y editado : CherryWaffle kawaii desudesuneee

¨*Si quieren compartirlo, por favor, den el crédito necesario* :3

~Merokichi.

ChiizuKeki [¨チーズケーキ]

© 2013 ChiizuKekii[¨チーズケーキ] . No usar sin consentimiento.


End file.
